Welcome
by eloquentelegance
Summary: Tsuna's life just keeps getting stranger as he meets someone called the Father of Mafia.


Sawada Tsunayoshi, in his fourteen years of life, had been shot repeatedly, threatened to be possesed, fought tooth and nail for a title he did not want, sent ten years into the future, and many other crazy shenanigans. He should be used to all kinds of insane, illogical events. He should be used the constant possibility of danger. He should be used to a lot of things.

The curved blade of a scythe smashed into the sidewalk. Right where Tsuna's foot would've been if his Vongola intuition had not warned him ahead of time. Though the attack did manage to cut off several strands of hair.

Tsuna screamed.

But, as it can be plainly seen, no matter how many things Tsuna went through. He would never get used to the absurdity that was his life.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, rushing over to his beloved boss.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto was not far behind.

"Hiiiiii!"

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera approached first, immediately igniting his flame and activating System CAI. The barriers immediately surrounded the two, and grudgingly Yamamoto as well.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-?" Tsuna blubbered, still in shock.

"Alright, you bastards! Show yourself! Who tried to kill Juudaime?" Gokudera growled, looking left to right.

A shadow dropped down from the top of a telephone line. It landed without a sound before the trio. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed Shigure Kintoki, while Gokudera readied his bombs and Tsuna scrambled to his feet. Upon further inspection, the shadow was identified as a cloaked figure. Not really much of a difference since they still couldn't puzzle out what/who the hell their attacker was.

The figure took a step forward. The trio tensed. Yamamoto settling into a fighting stance, Gokudera lighting his bombs, and Tsuna... Well, he squeaked, somehow managing to trip on his feet and fall. But the figure did not launch into attack, thankfully. Rather, it took a hold of its scythe and gently pried it from the cement. It spoke not a word and seemed to stare at the trio.

And then, just as quickly as it appeared. The figure was gone. Not a trace to be seen of it, except for the giant hole in the ground.

"What just happened?" Gokudera blinked.

Tsuna groaned from his place on the floor, blearily opening his eyes. He saw furry feet. Four furry feet. He slowly sat up, following the furry feet to furry legs to a sleek tail to pointed ears and pearly-white fangs. His gaze finally meeting the cold stare of a wild predator. Tsuna screeched, crawling back and away.

Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped. They didn't even notice the animal until now. And it was standing right between the two!

"Wow... That is one big dog..." Yamamoto managed to announce.

"It's not a dog."

There, standing idly on the wall, was Reborn. Hands in his pockets, suveying the scene before him as if he was in some kind of demented art exhibit.

"Re-Re-Reborn! Wha-Wha-What did you do?" Tsuna yelled, getting to his feet.

But Reborn simply ignored his student in favor of correcting Yamamoto's mistake. "It's not a dog. It's a wolf."

"A wolf?" Yamamoto echoed.

"Reborn!"

"Yes, a wolf." Reborn nodded.

"But why would a wolf be here?" Gokudera inquired.

"It finally came." Reborn's cryptic answer.

"Reborn! What in the world are you-!" Tsuna was cut short as the supposed wolf calmly stalked towards him. It's uninterested gaze pinned Tsuna to his place. "N-N-Nice doggie..."

"Dame-Tsuna, what did I just say?"

"Hey, wolf! Stay away from Juudaime!" Gokudera snarled, about to throw his dynamite.

But Reborn, quick to act, kicked away the dynamite. "No, Gokudera! You must not harm her!"

"Her?" Yamamoto furrowed his brow.

"Yes, Yamamoto. Her. It's a she-wolf."

"Uh, guys! A little help?" Tsuna cried as the she-wolf drew closer.

The proud animal stopped at Tsuna's feet. Keeping her gaze locked with Tsuna's, tension hanging heavily in the air. For a moment, everyone held their breaths. Patiently waiting, for what, they had absolutely no clue.

And then the she-wolf sat on her haunches and tilted her shaggy head forward. As if she was bowing, bowing before Tsuna. Just like that, the tension was gone. Yamamoto whistled, laughing, while Gokudera looked like he would cry tears of joy or have a heart attack or both. Tsuna felt especially proud. His Vongola sense screamed at him, rejoicing. Something awfully good had just happened.

The she-wolf straightened her posture, holding her head high once more. It was only now that Tsuna realized she had a collar. No, not a collar, a necklace of some sort; a delicate golden chain with a beautiful crest hanging in the middle. It was expensive no doubt, compromising of leaf-green emeralds and red, red rubies. And unless Tsuna was hallucinating, was that a tomato?

"Dame-Tsuna! What are you waiting for?" Reborn sharp call broke through his musings.

Tsuna blinked before that there was something attached to the necklace. A scroll of old-style parchment paper, tied with a silk-black ribbon. Tsuna swallowed. Hesistantly, he reached for the scroll. The she-wolf made no move to gnaw his hand off, remaming as still as a statue. Understanding that was his go ahead, Tsuna went on and unclasped the scroll.

With her duty done, the she-wolf turned around in one smooth, graceful movement. And before anyone could stop her, she was off. Running to who knows where, vanishing in the distance.

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Tsuna wondered why his life spun so out of control.

"It's here. It's finally here." Reborn spoke, breaking the silence that blanketed over them. "The Summons."

* * *

**A/N**: Why am I starting a story when my life is already so freaking busy? I have no fucking clue. Shoot me. Shoot me now. It's just this idea has been in my head for months. I kid you not. It's been sitting there, just proliferating and grew to this monstrous idea. And it wanted out. It clawed at my head, and oh god, keeeeeeeeeel it!

But so yeah, woohoo. I've always wanted to find a story like this. Where Hetalia and Tsuna meet on a serious level. Because I mean, Hetalia can be so easily incorporated into the Reborn world, I can't believe no one's done it before...

Fun fact: Wolves are the national animal of Italy.

History fact: Legend has it that a she-wolf had raised the founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus.


End file.
